


And They Were Roommates (Oh My God, They Were Roommates)

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Makeouts, One Shot, We need more Seungjin fics, and they were ROOMMATES, as always wbk, feeding y'all that good good seungjin content, hotel roommates, literally the softest pairing, oh my god they were roommates, seungjin are thriving these days, sleep on beds not seungjin, so here's one, stan seungjin cowards, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: “Why are you smiling like that?” The younger asked, his face heating up as he forced himself to look at Hyunjin’s eyes.“What would you say if I said it’s because you’re cute?” Hyunjin said before laying his head on Seungmin’s lap, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled up at the younger.“I’d say you’re lying,” Seungmin said with an eye roll, but the smile on his face gave away what he was feeling. “What’s the real reason?”---On Stray Kids' free day between concerts, Hyunjin doesn't feel like going out like he had originally planned to. Instead, he has other plans, and Seungmin intends to find out just what those plans are.





	And They Were Roommates (Oh My God, They Were Roommates)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i'm so sorry for being m.i.a. for so long (did you see what i did there?), but i'm back with another fic! enjoy, luvs <3

Seungmin’s eyes fluttered open, bright sunlight hitting his eyes as soon as he did so. He immediately shut them again, sleepily rubbing his eyes before sitting up and stretching. He felt a heavy weight fall off of his shoulders as he sat up, and he looked down to see an arm splayed out across his lap. Seungmin let out a small smile at that, and he lifted his roommate’s arm off of his lap before placing it gently next to the older’s head. He observed with a silent giggle as Hyunjin let out a groan and turned to the other side of the bed, still sleeping soundly.

Seungmin threw his legs over the side of the bed, slipping his feet into his slides and standing up lightly, wobbling a little for standing upright. He drowsily walked toward the bathroom of their hotel room, and proceeded to sleepily brush his teeth and shower. He felt much more awake afterwards, and was humming to himself as he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a white shirt. His newly-dried hair bounced gently as he walked back over to the bed he and Hyunjin had been sharing (Hyunjin had his own bed, yet he seemed hell-bent on sleeping in Seungmin’s), and he leaned over Hyunjin to see that he was _ still _sleeping. 

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin whispered, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. He began to gently shake him, laughing a little when Hyunjin groaned and gently whacked away his hand. “Hyunjin, come on, wake up,” he said, shaking the older a little bit more. Hyunjin was stirring in his sleep, and Sengmin could see that his eyes were slowly starting to open. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” Seungmin said with a smile, pushing away a few strands of stray hair that fell over Hyunjin’s face so he could see better. 

“Don’t wanna get up,” Hyunjin grumbled huskily, rubbing his eyes grumpily. Seungmin couldn’t help but notice how Hyunjin’s plump lips morphed into a pout, and it took all of Seungmin’s resolve to not kiss it away. But they were there, and Seungmin’s affinity for Hyunjin’s lips didn’t seem to be fading anytime soon. So Seungmin swallowed down his desire to kiss the life out of Hyunjin and focused on his eyes instead.

“Come on, Jinnie, you have to. We have a long day ahead of us,” Seungmin said softly, sitting down on the bed next to the drowsy Hyunjin. “You said you wanted to go out on our free day, right? How are you gonna do that if you’re stuck here in bed?” Seungmin questioned with a smile, gently pulling off the blanket that covered the taller male with one hand. To Seungmin’s surprise, Hyunjin’s hand immediately darted out to stop him, and the older male laced his fingers with Seungmin’s to prevent him from pulling it any further. “What happened to your energy from yesterday? Don’t tell me you feel too lazy to go out now,” Seungmin scolded jokingly.

“I kind of do. Can we go out later? In the evening?” Hyunjin mumbled, his eyes fluttering open as he rubbed his thumb over Seungmin’s. “Please?” He asked, pouting in such a way that Seungmin _ couldn’t _say no. 

“Fine,” Seungmin said with a sigh, to which Hyunjin responded with a soft smile. Seungmin’s eyes drifted towards Hyunjin’s lips again, but he immediately looked away as soon as he realized what he was doing. He bit his lower lip nervously, suddenly feeling very aware of the way Hyunjin was caressing his hand. Seungmin pulled his hand away, balling it up into a fist and holding it in his lap as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “At least take a shower and brush your teeth. If you’re going to stay here, you might as well be clean,” Seungmin said after a while, raising an eyebrow at Hyunjin. 

“Okay,” Hyunjin said, sitting up drowsily and making all of the hair that Seungmin had so carefully placed behind his ears fall again. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and lazily got up, unconsciously pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek before trudging towards the bathroom and disappearing inside of it.

Seungmin’s eyes were wide as he lifted his palm to his cheek, his cheek still feeling warm where Hyunjin had kissed him. He brushed it off; Hyunjin was sleepy and probably didn’t know what he was doing. However, there was just a small glint in his heart that quite possibly Hyunjin _did _know what he was doing, but Seungmin didn’t dare convince himself of such. “It’s nothing,” Seungmin muttered with a sigh as he sat down on the bed with his back against the bed’s headboard, pulling the blanket over himself before picking his phone up off of the nightstand and scrolling through his photos. 

A few minutes later, Hyunjin emerged from the bathroom wearing only gray sweatpants, hair still wet as he ran a towel through it. Seungmin felt his face heat up as he looked at the shirtless Hyunjin, and he immediately looked away from the older. “You know there’s a hair dryer in the bathroom, right?” Seungmin mumbled, his lips curling into a smile when he heard Hyunjin let out a whine of annoyance. “Don’t be lazy and go dry your hair,” Seungmin scolded, still not looking at the older as he pretended to be preoccupied with his phone. 

Seungmin let out a sigh of relief when Hyunjin reentered the bathroom, and he put his phone down on the bedside table and bit his lip nervously. His heart was beating unnecessarily fast, and he knew exactly why. Seungmin fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he waited for Hyunjin to come back out; he _ hoped _that this time Hyunjin remembered to wear a shirt so that poor Seungmin would be spared from the severe heart palpitations. 

Unfortunately for Seungmin, Hyunjin _ didn’t _remember and fell on the bed next to him half-naked, hair dried and a wide smile present on his handsome face. “Why are you smiling like that?” The younger asked, his face heating up as he forced himself to look at Hyunjin’s eyes. 

“What would you say if I said it’s because you’re cute?” Hyunjin said before laying his head on Seungmin’s lap, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled up at the younger. 

“I’d say you’re lying,” Seungmin said with an eye roll, but the smile on his face gave away what he was feeling. “What’s the _ real _ reason?” He asked, running his fingers through Hyunjin’s soft light brown hair and resisting the urge to lean down and kiss the life out of Hyunjin. It was difficult, however, because Seungmin couldn’t help but think about how _ kissable _ Hyunjin’s lips were; they were plump and pink and pretty and practically _ begging _to be kissed. 

“What, a guy can’t just be happy?” Hyunjin said with a chuckle, stopping when Seungmin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Fine. The real reason is… I like spending time with you. _ Just _you,” Hyunjin said softly, pulling Seungmin’s free hand so that he could interlock it with his own. Seungmin’s gaze morphed into one of confusion and incomprehension, and Hyunjin let out a sigh. “And… I’ve been trying to find time for just us, and now that we have it… I can do what I’ve been trying to do for months,” he continued, his face turning a pretty crimson. 

“Is that so?” Seungmin said slowly, trying to wrap his head around what Hyunjin was telling him. “Indulge me, then. What have you wanted to do for months?” Seungmin said after a few moments, looking at Hyunjin with concerned eyes. Seungmin didn’t know whether to feel scared or worried, because what was so important that Hyunjin had to do while they were _ alone_?

“This,” Hyunjin whispered almost inaudibly before reaching his arm up to Seungmin’s head and pulling it down towards his own to seal their lips in a kiss. It was very brief, however, and ended just as fast as it started, leaving Seungmin in a daze. Hyunjin immediately started panicking, his cheeks turning a dark red as he sat upright suddenly and looked down at his lap. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myse- _ mmph! _”

Hyunjin was interrupted by Seungmin turning his head and pressing his lips against the older’s, his heartbeat quickening as he did so. Hyunjin barely had the chance to breathe before Seungmin bit down on his plump lower lip, pulling on it with his teeth and running his tongue over Hyunjin’s lips as he cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks gently. When Seungmin finally pulled away he pressed his forehead against Hyunjin’s, not quite believing what he’d just done. “_ This _is the reason you didn’t want to go out?” Seungmin asked breathlessly, a smirk endowing his face. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin said, albeit a little breathlessly as his eyes glimmered happily. “Yeah, it is,” he repeated softly before pulling Seungmin into his lap for another kiss. Seungmin complied immediately, letting Hyunjin slip his tongue into his mouth and suck gently on Seungmin’s. Seungmin let out a small noise against Hyunjin’s lips, his arms going up to wrap themselves around Hyunjin’s neck. Seungmin bit down on Hyunjin’s lower lip again, pulling on it and running his tongue over it. His lips were just like Seungmin imagined--pillowy, soft, and sweet from constant lathering of strawberry lip balm, and Seungmin couldn’t get enough. He let out a small whine when Hyunjin pulled away from him, making the older chuckle. “Calm down, sweetheart. We’ve got all the time in the world today,” he said softly, pressing a quick peck on Seungmin’s glistening pink lips. 

“You started this, and now you’re telling _ me _ to calm down? Hypocritical,” Seungmin said with an angry pout, glaring at the older as he simply laughed amusedly. “If you’re gonna start something, then you might as well _ not _half-ass it,” he grumbled with a raised eyebrow, giving Hyunjin a gentle whack on the shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Hyunjin said with a crescent-eyed smile before leaning back in. 

_ [ fin. ] _

**Author's Note:**

> ("We shouldn't go out more often," Seungmin would say later with a smirk, and Hyunjin would simply blush in response.)


End file.
